Nikolas Stone
Nikolas L'cas Stone was hybrid Vulcan/Human a Starfleet Operations Officer during the 24th century. He was noted for his quick thinking, firm grasp of tactics and ability to multitask. Early Life He was born to Starfleet Officer Jacob Stone and Vulcan Envoy T'nela in 2332 in the city of Kir Province on Vulcan. As a child, he studied Kareel-ifla. He attended the Vulcan Science Academy and afterward joined the Vulcan Space Exploratory Service as a Communication Specialist. In 2354 he departed aboard a Vulcan Science Exploratory Service science vessel for two years on an exploratory mission. Upon returning to Vulcan he left the VSES for Starfleet. Starfleet Officer After attending Starfleet Officer Candidate School, he was assigned to the USS Oi as a junior Operations Officer with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. During his time aboard the light cruiser, it saw action against the Cardassian Union and participated in terraforming efforts on Velara III. He was also promoted to Lieutenant during his time aboard the ship. USS Antiope In 2361 he transferred to the USS Antiope as Assistant Operations Officer. While aboard the light cruiser he received Branch Officer Training and passed his Bridge Certification exam. In 2362 he led an away team to the surface of Seltik III to repair a transporter relay during the hostilities. The team was ambushed by a unit of Cardassian infantry. His team suffered two losses before reinforcements arrived from the USS Soval. He received the Grankite Order of Tactics for his leadership. USS Hargrave By 2368 Stone had reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander and transferred to the USS Hargrave as Operations and Second Officer shortly before the ship departed Federation space on a three-year deep space exploration in the Beta Quadrant. Prior to the ship's departure, he attended Command School. In 2369 the Hargrave discovered a lost colony of Vulcans. They turned out to be the descendants of the Vahklas' crew, dubbed the v'tosh ka'tur or "Vulcans without Logic". After a particularly harsh mindmeld, Stone's control of his emotions began slipping. He was left behind on the colony for three months while the Hargrave continued her mission. Upon his return he had regained control of himself, claiming to have learned how to balance emotions and logic, though this caused the rest of this ship's Vulcan crew to avoid him. During his time aboard the Hargrave, the vessel made the first contact with Warvenn. In 2371 the Hargrave was damaged beyond repair and Stone transferred to the USS Lionheart as Operations and Second Officer. USS Lionheart Coming aboard the Lionheart in the wake of Michael Garrett's murder and Andrea Cazzarros' treachery, Stone did his best to help Tachion deal with his grief. He also attempted to reconnect with his brother who was serving in the ship's Science Department. He shared quarters with the SECO, Christoffer Williams, and the two often meditated together. During a diplomatic mission to Psellus III in late 2371, Stone was the senior officer aboard the Lionheart when Romulan forces invaded the system. He commanded the vessel in a fighting retreat out of the system and to a rendezvous with elements of the First Fleet. ("Armistice Part I") Despite the apprehension of several senior officers, Fleet Captain Eliot Fanon left Stone in command of the Lionheart during the Battle of Pesllus. ("Armistice Part II") When Commander Kiva accepted command of the USS Starquest he was promoted to Executive Officer. When the Lionheart put in for shore leave at Vulcan during its publicity tour in 2372 he was granted permission to use the shuttlepod Sarkhova to fly himself and his siblings to their family's estate. ("Ponn Farr") After Tachion was transferred to the USS Brazen, Stone found himself in the Lionheart's center seat. ("Trial of Deict Part II") While operating in the Typhon Sector, he and Stacey Decker started a romantic relationship. On stardate 50890.6 the pair took a runabout from Deep Space Five to Ivor Prime for five days of shore leave. They happened to be at Roger Deict's abandoned cabin when a Borg Cube arrived. A hidden emergency transporter allowed them to return to the runabout and evacuate 30 colonists as the colony was destroyed. ("First Contact") Dominion War Upon joining up with the Sixth Fleet, Fleet Admiral Robert Skinner promoted Stone to Captain and placed him in command of the 101st Tactical Wing's Escort Wing. He led the wing in combat during the Starfleet raid on the Torros III Shipyard. ("Declaration") He took a seven-ship task force to evacuate Starbase 341 before a Dominion fleet arrived. Unfortunately, the fleet arrived early and attacked. While he managed to get the majority of the Starbase's personnel and ordnance away, Fleet Admiral Eric Connelly and the Rapier ''were lost, the former when Connelly used the starbase's tractor beams to snare four Dominion cruiser and activated the self-destruct. ("A Starbase Too Far") He was placed in command of an armada of twenty-three starships when Starfleet moved to retake Deep Space Nine and the Bajoran System. ("Operation Return") When Rear Admiral Clonox was killed aboard the USS Lincoln during Operation Return Stone was promoted to Commodore and commander of the 101st Tactical Wing. As the ''Lionheart had been badly damaged during the battle, he initially commanded his tactical wing from the damaged USS Camelot in orbit of Prophet's Landing. ("Familiar Faces") He led a task force in the Third Battle of Vulcanis. In early 2375 he officially made the Camelot his flagship and placed his former commander, Gedna Tachion, in command. Deep Space Nine In March of 2376, he assumed command of Deep Space Nine, as well as all Starfleet Operations in the Bajoran theater of operations and the Gamma Quadrant. Upon arriving aboard the station, he instituted drastic changes to its operational procedures, alienating many of its current crew, especially Colonel Kira Nerys and Lieutenant Junior Grade Erzi Dax. ("Gatekeeper") He married Stacey Decker on Vulcan in 2377. ("Wedding Bells") Shortly after his honeymoon he promoted Potho sh'Vah'rich to Captain and presided over the commissioning of the USS Oglala in orbit of Bajor. ("Oglala") By 2385 he was a Fleet Admiral and the head of Starfleet's Strategic Operations Department. He met with several other department heads when O'Rourke was suffering from amnesia and blacklisted. Family His father, Jacob Stone, was a Starfleet Communications and Command Officer. His mother, T'nela, served the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps as an Envoy. She had been attached as a liaison to the Earth Embassy on Vulcan since 2333. Spencer Toval Stone, his younger brother, was a Starfleet Science Officer. A foster sister, Susanne Flame, was a Starfleet physician. Captain Jason Stone, his father's brother, commanded the USS Strata starting in 2355. His nephew, Damion O'Rourke, was born in 2374 to Flame and O'Rourke. He entered Starfleet Academy in 2391. Christoffer Williams married Flame in 2375. LUG Trek Stats (2371) Attributes Fitness : Strength +1 Intellect 4 : Perception +1 Presence 3 : Willpower +1 Psi 1 : Range -1 Skills Administration 1 : Starfleet 3 : Starship 4 Athletics 1 : Earth Football 2 Command 1 : Starship 3 Computer 2 : Research 3 Culture 2 : Human 2 : V'tosh Ka'tur 2 : Vulcan 3 Diplomacy 1 : Vulcan/Earth Relations 2 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 3 History 1 : Federation 2 : Vulcan 2 Language : Federation Standard 2 : Vulcan 2 Law : Starfleet 3 : Vulcan 2 Life Science 1 : Ecology 2 Mind Meld 2 Personal Equipment 1 : Tricorder 2 Persuasion 1 : Debate 2 Physical Science 2 : Mathematics 4 Planetary Science 1 : Geology 4 : Planetology 5 Planetary Survival 1 : Desert 2 Shipboard Systems 2 : Communications 4 : Operations Management 4 : Sensors 4 : Transporters 3 Space Science 1 : Astrogation 3 : Stellar Cartography 4 Starship Tactics 1 : Cardassian 3 : Starfleet 2 Systems Engineering 1 : Sensors 2 Unarmed Combat 2 Kareel-ifa 4 Nerve Pinch 3 Vehicle Operations : Shuttlecraft 2 World Knowledge 1 : Vulcan 2 Advantages/Disadvantages Battle Hardened +3 Bold +1 Commendation (Grankite Order of Tactics) +1 Contacts (various Starfleet) +1 Curious +1 Department Head (Operations) +2 Famous Incident (Setlik III) +1 Language Ability +2 Mixed Species Heritage +6 Multi-Tasking +2 Outcast (V'tosh Ka'tur) -2 Promotion (Lieutenant Commander) +3 Rival (S'rel) -3 Tactical Genius +3 Category:Sixth Fleet Category:Operations Officer Category:Flag Officers Category:101st Tactical Wing Category:Hybrids Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:V'tosh ka'tur Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:Deep Space Nine Personnel Category:Third Battle of Vulcanis Category:Operation Return Category:Stone Family